


I Can't Tell a Waltz from a Tango

by erykah101



Series: A Series of Improbable Events [31]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about the dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Tell a Waltz from a Tango

_The music sounds inviting dear._

Oval Office, The White House

23rd December 2024

Donna didn't lift her head from writing when the knock sounded on the door that connected the Oval to the Chief of Staff's Office.

“Come on in Josh.” She called out.

The door immediately opened and he came a short way in.

“You still busy?” He asked.

She lifted her head to smile at him.

“Just a few more things.” She replied.

"The band from the thing earlier are doing an acoustic set for us in the Mural Room.” He smiled back at her. “The staff are gathering as we speak.”

“I’ll be out in a minute.” She said apologetically.

“Okay.” He replied. “But everyone else has stopped working now for the holidays. It’s just you being a Scrooge.”

“I am not a Scrooge!” She stated, throwing her pen down in offence at the suggestion.

“Whatever you say… Ebenezer.” He threw over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

In the near distance the band started playing.

“Josh!” She exclaimed as she got to her feet, rounded and the desk and headed towards his door.

He turned around grinning and sauntered back into her office.

“Yes Ma’am?” He asked cheerfully. “What can I do for you Ma’am?”

“Why haven’t I had you killed yet?” She asked in exasperation, but ruined it by smiling at the end.

“You'd miss me.” He shot back immediately with a cocky grin.

She shook her head, smiled again and then noticed the music. She looked at him steadily.

“Dance with me.” She said softly.

His eyes lit up as he walked towards her.

“We’re gonna break rule one?” He asked optimistically as he pulled her gently into his arms.

She took a step back and looked at him sceptically.

“Reading a little too much into the offer there baby.” She chastised.

 “Oh, so you meant actually dancing?” He responded, looking disappointed.

“Yeah.” She mocked with a smile. “Besides you’re the one who made up the rule about no sex in the Oval Office. Respect for the office, professional boundaries, blah blah blah.”

“Screw it, it’s Christmas.” He said with a quick shrug.

“Josh!” She exclaimed.

It was his turn to be exasperated as he pulled her back into his arms.

“Sorry.” He said as he moved into a dancing stance; taking her right hand with his left and placing his right hand on her waist. “Pretty sure this office has heard worse language though.”

She automatically followed him and wound her left hand up to rest lightly on his back, the fingers of the right closing gently over his. She decided to let his statement slide.

“So it’s just rule two we’re breaking then?” He asked against her cheek.

She laughed.

“We can if you like, but I’m not sure having a personal argument in front of the staff would be a good way to end before the holidays.”

“That’s rule two?” He frowned. “Which rule is the one about no inappropriate coupley behaviour in the Oval Office then?”

“Rule four.” She replied.

“What’s three then?” He was still frowning. He drew back a little to look at her.

“No cats.” She said.

“Oh!” He acknowledged, remembering. “After the thing... With the, cats…”

“Yeah.” She nodded slowly in acknowledgement. He grimaced and she smiled.

They moved together back to dancing cheek to cheek in contented silence.

There, on the rug in front of her desk, they swayed gently together in time to the music.

\--

_And you are so exciting dear._

C.J. and Danny’s 10th anniversary barbecue

Los Angeles, California

March 2018

C.J. watched them with a bemused smile on her face.

The four of them were dancing in the middle of the lawn.

Little Susan was being twirled around by her daddy, and giggling every time her feet left the ground. David was dancing a statelier dance with his mother, who was on her knees to make herself closer to his height.

“If I wasn’t seeing it with my own eyes, I’d never have believed it.” Sam said as he walked up next to her.

Josh let his daughter go, and pulled Donna to her feet as the song changed. All four of them paused for a beat, then started throwing themselves around wildly as the next song started.

 “Can you pluck out my eyes so I can _not_ see it?” C.J. said.

_\--_

_I’ve even won a prize or two._

Black Tie and Boots Inaugural Ball

Gaylord National Resort and Convention Centre

January 2012

“Are you sure this is okay?” Josh asked. “Should you really be doing this in your condition?”

Donna deliberately stepped on his foot.

“Ow!” He exclaimed.

“Can you dance in your condition?” She asked sweetly. He glared at her. “Josh, I’m two months pregnant, not dying. Of course I can dance at a few balls.”

“Seven balls, Donna.” He countered.

“You’re going to be a nightmare about this, aren’t you?” She sighed in exasperation.

“I’m just not prepared yet. You did spring it on me.” He replied. “In the middle of the inauguration, I might add!”

“It seemed like a good time.” She shrugged, then smiled slowly.

He couldn't resist her smile and started smiling back.

“We’re gonna be parents.” He grinned. Then his face fell. “We’re gonna be terrible parents! How can we bring a child into the White House with the jobs that we do?!”

He half spun them sharply and stopped dead in the middle of the dance floor with a look of profound terror on his face.

Donna pulled him closer and forced him to move again.

“We’re smart people. We’ll work it out.” She said reassuringly close to his ear.

\--

_I seem to lose my sense of rhythm when your cheek is next to mine._

The Bartlet’s Party in Aid of MS Research

Lowell St. NW, Washington D.C.

February 2009

“Can we stop for a couple of minutes?” Donna begged breathlessly as Josh spun her around again.

“All night.” He replied firmly. “Your rule!”

“Not meant… not meant literally.” She panted as they came back together and he pulled her close with an arm around her waist.

“You should have specified that better.” He grinned, and dipped her. “Lightweight.” He accused as he sent her twirling away from him… and let go.

She went spinning, came to an ungainly stop, turned and glared at him. His grin faded at the look on her face. She took a few deep breaths and started stalking towards him.

“You asked for it!” She declared as she extended her hand to him.

“Donna…” He said, looking at her hand warily.

“Put up or shut up mister.” She said, smiling naughtily. “Let’s dance.”

\--

_But when I steal a kiss from you._

Private Mansion

Friendship Heights, Washington D.C.

June 2007

“Well, since Donna’s dad still seems a little freaked out by all of this,” Sam began. “It falls to me as Best Man to invite to the floor, for their first dance as husband and wife, my good friends, Joshua and Donnatella Lyman!”

Oblivious to the cheers around them, holding the bottom of the dress in her hand, Donna crossed the dance floor to meet Josh. He extended his hands to her, and she immediately took them.

They smiled at each other; knowing and not caring right now that they both had completely goofy grins on their faces.

The music started and they fluidly moved together. They found the rhythm as if they’d always been meant for this moment.

"Can I just dance with you forever?" Josh asked softly against her cheek.

Donna lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him.

“Always.” She whispered and leant in so they could share a kiss.

Even their enemies in the crowd watching them were momentarily silenced at the sight of them.

\--

_I never know what my feet are gonna do._

The Inaugural Ball

Washington Convention Centre

January 2007

“Joshua, if you want this relationship to stay a secret, you should probably take your hand off my ass.” She whispered urgently to him.

 “But it’s happy there.” He replied. “It fits over the curve, just so.” He squeezed lightly to emphasise his point.

“Oh god that’s true.” She sighed. “But if you keep doing that someone _will_ notice and the story tomorrow won't be the one we want it to be.”

With a small harrumph, he moved the hand back up to her waist.

"We shouldn’t be dancing so closely either.” She pointed out.

“That’s non-negotiable.” He replied. “If I move back now the story might become even more obvious.”

“What?”

He momentarily pulled her even closer to make his point, then let go again.

“Oh.” She smiled.

“Yeah, oh.” He smiled back.

“You’ll have to do something about that. We have to move on to the next ball in a few minutes.”

“I was sort of enjoying it.” He replied silkily.

“Well stop enjoying it and think of something!”

"Think of what?"

She suddenly clutched at his shoulders.

“Oh god, there’s Cliff talking to Haffley!”

Josh sighed heavily.

“That’ll do it.”

\--

_If this is love, it’s new to me._

Waikiki Beach, near the Moana Hotel

Oahu, Hawaii

November 2006

It’s like a dream. The sun’s amazing as it goes down over the ocean. The warm breeze feels incredible after the seemingly endless cold of the campaign trail. Even the sand between my toes feels good.

And Josh is holding my hand as we walk. He’s been doing it for some time now.

Over on the veranda, back at the hotel, music starts. Ukuleles, of course, which is perfect, although it does feel a little cheesy.

And Josh stops walking and turns to me.

“Dance with me.”

“Here?”

“Yeah.”

So I turn and move into his arms, as naturally as breathing. He pulls me as close as he can and we sway for a minute.

“Actually, screw it.” He says close to my ear. “Let’s go get naked.”

Now there's an offer I can't resist.

\--

_I don’t know what you do to me._

_Ellie Bartlet's Wedding_

_East Room, The White House_

_2006_

It’s been the worst day. I was pretty sure they were going to replace me as Campaign Manager. For a while there I was even sure that they should.

I don't know what Leo said to Matt but he seems to have convinced him that I’m still his guy. My job is secure. I wish I was reassured that I can actually do it. With Leo here maybe I can. I don’t know what I’d do without him.

C.J’s been polite but… I don’t know. We were good friends once, but now I just don’t know.

I haven’t even spoken to the President. He’s been wrapped up all day trying to stop a war, and now he’s dancing with Zoey.

I wonder if I could just slip out. I don’t think anyone would notice if I just left right now.

"Hi.”

“Donna, I’m sorry, I…”

“I’m bored.”

“Donna, it’s been a rough night, day… year. I don’t think I can take any…”

“Dance with me.”

She says it as a fait accompli. It’s not a request and it’s not an order.

"Dance with me, Josh."

For the first time I notice how beautiful she looks tonight. There’s so much standing between us. So much unsaid. She smiles that twisted little smile and inclines her head towards the dance floor. Then she’s moving that way and I just follow her.

The music is slow but upbeat. There’s an awkward moment as we face each other. Neither of us willing to make the first move. Then I realise that she already did and she’s waiting for me.

So I smile, just a little, and hold out my hand.

That little step is all we need. She’s in my arms, and we’re close but, apart from hands, barely touching.

But we’re dancing, and suddenly the day doesn’t feel so bad. With Donna here maybe I - we - can do this.

\--

_I know the dance steps old and new._

Rust Belt Ball

Inauguration Day 2003

Josh had twirled Donna around, pushed her away and pulled her back seven times in the last 2 minutes. She was counting.

“You’re gonna hurt somebody.” She chastised as she was drawn in close to him again. “And it better not be me!”

“Donna, I can’t help it if I’m a wild thing tonight.” His eyes lit up and he flashed her a grin. “In fact, yeah, I’m gonna need to you to call me wild thing every time you speak to me for the rest of the night. Maybe tomorrow too.”

Donna rolled her eyes. He just grinned more broadly and spun them again.

The music ended with a flourish and they twirled to a dramatic stop along with it. It was only then that they realised that they had totally abandoned the usual careful distance they kept between them when they danced. Breathing heavily from the exertion, they looked at each other, suddenly aware that they were touching from shoulders to knees.

“Donna…” Josh began softly.

“Josh.” Charlie’s voice interrupted from behind them like a bucket of cold water.

Josh sighed heavily, let her go and turned to him.

“Yeah.”

“The President’s asked for everyone to gather backstage.”

“’Kay.”

Charlie nodded and walked off.

Josh steeled himself quickly and turned back to Donna.

"Fun's over?" She asked solemnly.

He smiled as he stepped behind her, put a hand low on her back and gently pushed her. She took the hint and they started walking.

“There’ll be other times for fun.” He said close to her ear from behind as they went.

Donna smiled.

\--

_Won't you give some clue to me._

Abbey Bartlet’s Birthday Party

The White House

2002

“Amy’s glaring at us.” Donna informed him after surreptitiously peering over his shoulder.

“Let her.” He said dismissively. “After the way she’s behaved all night, she deserves a little payback.”

“So you’re dancing with me to get back at your girlfriend?” Donna asked. She abruptly stopped dancing and looked at him in annoyance. “That’s not very flattering Josh.”

His face froze for a moment, then turned apologetic.

“That’s not why I’m dancing with you Donna.” He said sincerely as he tightened his grip on her hand. “It’s not. You know that, right?”

Donna nodded, then quickly dipped her head to escape his gaze. He looked intently at her half turned away face as they resumed dancing.

“What did you say to Mrs Bartlet?” He asked softly.

"Oh god, don't ask!" She replied, a note of mortification in her voice.

“It must have been good for her to stage that little display earlier.” He commented.

Donna shrugged.

“I may have mentioned an uncomfortable truth.” She finally replied.

“Ah.” He said.

Donna drew back sharply to look at him.

“What do you mean ‘ah’?” She demanded.

“I meant, um, that, er…”

“That I’m rude? Blunt to the point of brutal? A sledgehammer to the skull.” She sighed and turned her head away again.

“You’re honest.” He said softly with a smile.

Donna looked back over at him.

“You don’t tell sugar coated lies.” He continued. “You don’t play games.”

“There go my political aspirations!” She smiled wryly.

“I don’t know.” He smiled back. “You chop down any cherry trees lately?”

“I cannot tell a lie. I did it with my little hatchet.” She recited dryly, before smiling broadly.

“You see. You could still get to be President.”

She laughed and looked away again.

“And I’ll be your Chief of Staff.” He added, making her laugh again.

“So I can be honest, while you do the dirty work?”

“I’ll do what I have to.” He replied, then sighed contentedly. “And, at the end of a tiring day of running the country, we’ll dance in the Oval Office.”

Donna let her forehead drop onto his shoulder as she laughed.

“Now you’re just being silly.”

"Now I'm picturing you in a powdered wig and knee britches…”

“Shut up, Josh.”

\--

_Every time when I hold you near._

Operations Bullpen

The White House

February 2001

10:49PM

"Josh, I’m just about to head off. Did you bring in your tux like I told you to?”

Josh looked up at her from his seated position behind his desk. His face said it all.

“Josh!” She whined. “I reminded you when I called this morning! I needed to take it to the dry cleaners on my way in tomorrow morning so it’s ready for the thing on Friday.”

“Can’t I just bring it in tomorrow?”

She gave him a long suffering look.

“We’re prepping for…”

“Oh yeah.” He cut in as he remembered. “I need you here all day tomorrow.”

She gave him another one of those looks.

“Okay then… I just won't go to the thing.”

“What?” She asked, completely dumbfounded by his response.

“I won't go. No one will miss me.”

“What are you up to?” She asked, frowning.

“I’m not up to anything!” He replied, defensively.

He bristled visibly as she watched him. She was still frowning thoughtfully.

“Donna, it’s nothing. It’s no big deal.”

“Do you not want to go to the party?” She asked, her teeth worried at her lower lip thoughtfully.

“I don’t mind _not_ going.” He replied, pivoting like the politician he was.

She wasn’t buying it. She came closer.

“Are you worried about the music?” She asked softly.

He didn’t have a glib answer for her this time as she managed to cut to the heart of it. He just looked up at her and swallowed visibly.

“Oh Josh.” She said on a whisper as she sank to sit on the edge of his desk.

“Donna, it’s…” He tried to brush it off.

“It’s not fine.” She cut in, looking at him with tender eyes.

He couldn’t meet them for a longer than a moment.

“Hang on.” She said, standing up and walking out.

He looked up surprised at the place where she’d been a moment ago. He could hear her moving about outside.

“Josh, come out here.” She called.

Curiosity was enough to get him standing and heading out there to join her.

The bullpen was empty apart from them. The corridors leading off were still lit but office doors were all closed and no light came from around them. It seemed they were alone.

The sight of her plugging in a CD player was almost enough to send him scurrying back into his office but it was overridden by wanting to know what she was doing.

She turned to face him and offered up a nervous smile.

“Do you trust me?” She asked.

“Depends.” He replied warily. “What are you up to?”

“Tell me immediately if this is doing more harm than good.” She said seriously.

“Okay.” He agreed, not sure what he was agreeing to.

She turned to the CD player and pressed play. Soft music filled the air around them.

He reflexively tensed at the sound. There was no immediate effect but he knew it didn’t happen like flipping a switch.

Donna turned and walked towards him. He forgot all about the music as she took his hands.

“What are you doing?” He asked, his voice sounding strange to him.

"Just focus on me." She said.

“Okay.” He replied.

"Dance with me." She said softly.

"What?" He asked nervously.

“Dance, Josh.” She instructed, giving him a half smile.

She moved his right hand to her waist and stepped closer.

“This isn’t highly scientific therapy,” She smiled wryly. “I’m not trying to cure you tonight.” That wry smile again. “Just, don’t run and hide from the music.”

Their eyes held for a moment before she looked away suddenly to stare at a point somewhere around his bicep. He heard the music again and, after a deep breath, they started to move.

He didn’t dare breathe in case it would break the spell of the moment. Finally it came out as a sigh and he laid his head down on her shoulder, pulling her closer to do so. Her hands came up to rest on his back. Her cheek was against his.

For a few minutes they danced in silence.

“Is it helping?” She asked next to his ear.

“Yeah.” He replied into her hair. It smelt like peaches.

“The music’s not bothering you?”

“What music?”

She laughed and he felt it more than he heard it.

The song ended, another began and they danced in silence again.

"Are you falling asleep on me?” She asked, shifting her head, trying to look at him.

“Mmmmmm.” He replied.

She laughed again.

Not letting go completely, she moved back far enough that he had to raise his head and look at her.

She was smiling, still amused.

“Are you okay?”   She asked.

“Surprisingly, yeah.” He replied.

“Good.” She said, and let go.

He very nearly reached out to pull her back. Nearly, but didn’t.

“Bring your tux in tomorrow.” She crossed to her desk, picked up her bag and coat, clicked off the music, then turned back to face him. “I’ll work something out.”

She smiled.

“See you tomorrow.”

She turned and walked out, leaving him staring after her.

“Bye!” He called out at the last possible moment.

_Darling when I dance with you..._

**Author's Note:**

> The stories in the series should really be read in the order that they’re numbered because them being in the wrong chronological order is deliberate. However, if you want to keep the chronology straight, here’s the order. [Series Chronology](http://globaldominationenterprises.com/story_westwing_chronology.asp)
> 
> The title of this story and the lyrics dotted through it come from a song by Alma Cogan.


End file.
